


Who is Elliot Witt?

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Trans Elliot, bartender mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Elliot was always looking for who he really was.





	Who is Elliot Witt?

Elliot had never really acknowledged his gender until he was in his teens. He had always played with ‘boy’ things and it didn’t matter who he hung out with whether they were a boy or a girl. He had a good time with everyone. It was when he was starting high school that it was more obvious how he was different.

He was friends with someone who had started to question themselves and that’s when Elliot started to evaluate himself. Being called something he wasn’t was just something he never paid attention to because of how often he phased past it. It was never a big thing until his childhood started to ebb away and he turned more into an adult.

He didn’t mind wearing skirts or dresses but he didn’t like how he looked in them either. He didn’t like how his hair was long and so he had it cut. His mom was sad to see the long hair gone but she was always supportive. She seemed to realize what Elliot wanted even before he did.

Throughout high school, he had a few notable kisses. His first was with a popular girl named Alice. She used him to ‘experiment’ with girls and the experience always left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew it wasn’t because it was with a girl though. He definitely liked kissing girls and especially when he brought his first girlfriend to a dance and they kissed there as they stood outside her house after.

His first kiss with a guy wasn’t until he was a junior in school and it was electrifying. He liked kissing guys too and he didn’t find a reason to not like both. Girls and boys were different to kiss but he enjoyed them either way.

His main issue was left with him constantly looking in the mirror and looking at his naked form, eyes narrowed as he looked at his chest. Elliot hated his chest.

Elliot didn’t want them anymore. And he didn’t want to be called a girl either. He wanted to be like the guy he kissed. Masculine and flat chested.

His first boyfriend, Markus, was the first guy he kissed and also helped him realize who he was. Markus was also his first love. All soft and shorter then Elliot along with the cutest chubby cheeks that Elliot couldn’t stop kissing and the lightest eyes he’s ever seen on someone. Markus’ brother was trans and helped explain how he felt but it could be different for everyone.

He wouldn’t ever forget that talk and how that night was the first time he ever wore a binder. Elliot had felt good when he looked in the mirror, his eyes scanning himself up and down to see his flat chest and it all just clicked.

Elliot remembered crying that night too.

So Elliot started to tell people to call him Elliot and Elly for shirt to help the transition more smooth. His mom bought him a binder soon after and he started to transition out of his clothes into ones like what his brothers wore. He didn’t want to get rid of everything but he was content with what he has now.

He was Elliot Witt.

He became a bartender after breaking up with his boyfriend, fell into a small depression, joined the army, lost both calves in a mission, went home, brothers went missing, mom had a heart attack and he was stuck in rehabilitation.

With the last of their money, she bought him prosthetic legs so he would be able to work again but his heart only felt heavy as he fell into a deep sadness he wasn’t so sure he could break out from. His anxiety was constant and aggressive but he tried to have a positive outlook. And that started with new work.

He applied for a job at the Apex Lounge. The lounge where eliminated squads would go when they died in Apex.

He got the job.

He met a good amount of champions, telling him of their stories, their fears, reasons they fought, everything that came to mind. Elliot was their bartender after all and customers tended to get loose lipped.

So he decided to join. He wanted to support his mom and find his brothers. And... to make his body a bit more safe for himself.

Elliot was good with a gun and he was quick on his feet. Mix that with his jokester personality on tv and he was golden. The people loved him and they basically admired him after he started winning. 

With his first paychecks, he paid off all his debt, gave his mom a good amount and bought her a place. Then he got himself top surgery when the season ended.

Mirage knew who he was in the games and he felt confident in his body and mind.

It was someone Elliot always wanted to be. 


End file.
